Cupcakes won't buy her forgiveness
by Leveragelover
Summary: Sophie thinks Nate is cheating on her.


**A/N: So this includes an OC and she is based off Annie Walker (a character I RP with.) The title's a bit irrelevant but I like it so I didn't change it. I also think I made Sophie over re-act…my thought was that she was just making a lot of assumptions for the worst-case scenario. Um, yeah, so I don't own Leverage!**

_Cupcakes won't buy her forgiveness _

Annie started frosting the cupcakes as Nate licked the spatula covered in raw cupcake batter.

"Does Sophie even know I'm your friend?" Annie asked, her blonde bangs falling in front of her blue eyes.

"No. Nobody in the team knows who you are although I'm sure Parker's suspicious about me having a friend."

Annie smirked. "Do you not have a lot?"

"No."

"It's okay." Annie smiled and grabbed some of the skittles from the bag on the counter. She threw one at Nate, giggling.

He let it bounce off his chest and then onto the ground. "Wow. Seriously?"

"Well that is how we met."

Nate rolled his eyes and ate one. "Whatever"

"Why'd you ask me to help you make cupcakes anyway?"

"Because I don't bake and you really do make the best cupcakes around," Nate admitted. He turned around to throw the spatula in the sink when all the sudden Annie turned around. She got chocolate frosting all over his shirt.

Annie tried to stifle a giggle but was unsuccessful. "Sorry, Nate"

He dragged his hand down his face as he looked down at shirt. "Great"

She grabbed a wet washcloth and started wiping it off his shirt for him.

Then at the most wrong time in the entire world Sophie walked in.

Her eyes went wide at the sight when she saw this woman with her hands on Nate.

"Heyyy Soph," Nate got completely nervous, which he knew would make her think he's lying.

"Nate, who's your friend?" Sophie's voice was stiff and she put a strong emphasis on friend.

"Annie Walker," Annie smiled nervously.

'He's making cupcakes with a woman I've never seen before? What the hell? What's so special that he has to be making cupcakes? What's so special that she has to be making cupcakes in our kitchen? Why not hers? Who even is she? Why are her hands on Nate?'

"Sophie Devereaux"

"Nice to meet you Sophie," Annie smiled.

"Uh-huh," Sophie gave her an 'I don't like you but I'll try and smile anyway' look. "I'll be upstairs"

"Wait Sophie don't you-"

"-I'll be upstairs!" Sophie snapped back, quickly trying to get upstairs. She wasn't the type to make assumptions but she just knew. The whole get something on his shirt and the close contact and well she'd done it all before. Plus the nervousness in both of them meant they were clearly hiding something. Sophie shut the door to Nates room loudly and curled up on his bed. Tears started to fall down her face and she sobbed into her arms and knees.

Cheater.

So maybe they weren't in a very serious relationship but still! She didn't even know what happened before they started making cupcakes. The thought made her cry more. Disgusted by her pathetic self she got up, grabbed a book, and threw it as hard as she could at the mirror.

The door flew open just seconds later and Nate stood there, wide-eyed.

"Sophie."

"I can't believe you," Sophie sobbed, wiping away the tears that were streaming down her face.

"What did I do?"

"Oh please! Don't even play that game with me," Sophie barked back.

"Wha-Sophie? Is this because of Annie?" Nate walked in and shut the door behind him

"Yes, Nate! She was touching you. You're mine."

Nate couldn't help but smile a little. "Are you being territorial?"

She slapped him. "Yes."

Nate gasped slightly at the sudden slap. "She's just my friend!"

"Yeah, right!"

"She makes really good cupcakes so I asked her to help me make some!"

"Why?"

Nate scratched at his neck as he tried not to yell at her. "I wanted to make you cupcakes!"

"Huh?"

"I made you cupcakes Soph. I just needed Annie's help to make them since I can't bake for my life"

Sophie crossed her arms, a stray tear rolling down her face. Nate kissed her cheek, the salty taste of her tears now on his lips.

"Please just get to know her. She loves shoe shopping."

Sophie smiled slightly. "Well then she can't be all that bad." Then her face turned serious, "but those cupcakes won't get you anything Mister."

"Damn!"

**THE END**


End file.
